Along Came Sadie
by giggles811
Summary: My take on Jules pregnancy during the one year gap in keep the peace part II.
1. Chocolate Kisses!

At 14 weeks pregnant Jules was still recovering from her leg wound from the event two weeks prior, Sam had been very attentive to his wifes needs and their babys needs.

Jules had also just felt their baby kick for the first time, although the kick was there it wasn't strong enough for Sam to be able to feel it outside of Jules belly. Sam hadn't mentioned anything but he was a bit disappointed he couldnt fell their baby kick, but Jules noticed and she reassured him that she would tell him everytime the baby kicked until he would be able to feel their unborn baby which made Sam extremely happy.

-Jam Baby-

Sam was showering when his phone went off in the bedroom and Jules saw the notification and opened it up.

Jules smiled and placed her hand on her belly and went to the bathroom.

"Babe, your phone rang." Jules said sitting on the toilet.

"Oh can you check it please." Sam said.

"I did."

"So what was it." Sam asked turning off the shower head.

"Well according to this message, our baby is the size of a nectarine, and 3.5 to 4 in long and weighs about one ounce." Jules said, then Sam stepped out of the shower. "You didn't tell me you had the same app I did." Jules said with a smirk on her face.

"No, but I want to know what's going on with you and your body and our baby." Sam said then wrapped Jules in his arms and walked her off to their bedroom.

"I love you." Jules said sitting on her husbands lap.

"I love you more" Sam replied back.

-Jam baby-

Jules had laid back down on the bed and took a small power nap with Sam by her side.

"Hi, Munchkin." Sam whispered to Jules belly enjoying having some time with his baby.

"I know your still very small and all, but I love you more than I thought I could possibly ever love someone, especially someone as small as you." Sam said then moved to the other side of the bed so he could be face to face with his baby.

Jules had stirred a bit in her sleep and was going to get up but she saw Sam was by her belly and talking to their unborn baby so she played it.

"You know, I never thought I would be the guy who would settle down and get married and have kids. But one day I fell head over heels for your mommy and ever since that day I knew she was the one who I would marry and start a family with. Now thanks to the love I have for your mommy we created you and now I can't wait til the day where I will be able to hold you in my arms and protect you from all the bad." Sam whispered and kissed his wifes small belly.

Hearing her husband say that he couldnt wait for their baby to be born Jules teared up and tried really hard not to make it noticeable that she had woken up.

"Hey I didn't know you were awake."Sam said climbing up and kissed Jules, Jules immediately reciprocated the kiss into a more passionate kiss.

Sam broke the kiss first and wiped her tears away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I was the same way you were, I loved kids and I always wanted to have a baby of my own and now were both here married and I couldn't be happier." Jules said pulling Sam to lay down with her.

Soon after Sam and Jules had both fallen asleep with Sams arms wrapped around her abdomen.

Jules woke up almost three hours later and slowly climbed out of bed as to not wake her sleeping husband.

Jules walked down to her kitchen to start cooking something for dinner, Jules had decided to make pasta with marinated chicken and of course a full menu of dessert.

Jules had recently started craving sweets more than usual, and Sam was very adamant that she keep a very healthy regimen. Although he didn't mind if she splurged every once in a while.

Jules was slowly shoving a brownie into her mouth when Sam walked into the kitchen. "Sneaky Mommy knows she shouldn't be having dessert before her actual meal." Sam said.

"Well, I can't help it." Jules said chewing the last bit of her brownie.

"Tonight was my night to cook babe." Sam said grabbing a brownie and feeding Jules half and then putting the other half in his own mouth.

"I know but I didn't want to wake you up." Jules said grabbing plates for them.

"Well since you did all the cooking, I'll serve and pick up afterwards, so get your prego self in that chair." Sam said jokingly waving his hand toward their dinning table.

After dinner was done Sam carried back their dessert plate with more brownies and a scope of ice cream and some choclate kisses.

Sam sat Jules on his lap, and they both enjoyed their dessert that night "Do you like chocolate baby?" Sam asked rubbing his wifes small bump. "I sure hope you do Munchkin because mommy has become very addicted to chocolate and sugar lately." Sam said and Jules giggled.

"Make fun of me all you want, but when I'm kicking you off the bed and trading you for a body pillow don't get mad at me." Jules said laughing watching how Sams face was immediately unimpressed.

-Jam Baby-

Both Sam and Jules had shared their night shower together and then fell asleep entangled in each others arms.

"I hope you never do trade me for a pregnancy pillow." Sam whispered into Jules ear and felt her scoot closer to his chest.

"You are my pregnancy pillow, were in this together remember." Jules told sam and felt him tighten his hold on her a bit more.


	2. Story Time!

**So I finally got around to writing fanfiction after a crazy morning chatting with other fans of flashpoint! I gotta say Elize that was a great idea on your part! So here's another chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review! Also please give me ideas on what else I can write about! Thank you and well enjoy! **

Now that Sam had been promoted to team leader of team three Sam and Jules were both on different schedules and Although Sam hated not being with Jules while on the job to protect her and their baby he absolutely loved being the boss of his own team and he completely trusted his family to look after Jules and their baby.

"Hey babe I'm home!" Sam screamed into his house as soon as he arrived home after his shift.

Sam found Jules in the empty guest room that was soon to be their baby's room which was adjacent to their bedroom.

"Hi handsome." Jules told her husband and Sam leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I stopped by the store and picked up the books that were on your list." Sam knew Jules wanted to start reading books on pregnancy, delivery and newborns, so when his shift ended he drove to the local bookstore and purchased the books and he also picked up a few books he could read to their little miracle.

"Thank you, this is why I fall in love with you more everyday." Jules said leaning up to kiss Sam once again.

"I see you bought other things to"

"Yeah, I couldn't help myself." Sam said smiling from ear to ear. "I can't wait till our baby is here and we could cradle him or her in our arms and read and sing to them." Sam replied.

"Well you can read to our baby anytime you want, then that way our baby will be familiar with his daddys voice." Jules replied and went back to her laptop.

Sam smiled, and sighed knowing that his son or daughter would be able to recognize his voice amazed him.

"What are looking up?" Sam asked bring his attention to the laptop screen.

"Nurseries, I want to get an idea of what we'll like."

"Well I don't mean to burst your bubble but we don't even know if were having a little Jules or a little Sam." Sam told Jules and watched her slightly giggle at his comment.

"Doesnt mean we can't look daddy." Jules said then carefully stood up and walked out of the room.

Sam followed behind and grabbed Jules by the waist and pulled her gently to his chest relaxing his palm over Jules baby bump.

* * *

At 17 weeks Jules had officially popped, Sam swore that her belly expanded over a night rest. When Sam woke up the week prior he noticed something about Jules belly but he wasn't sure until he saw her with just her bra and pj bottoms on. "Babe you popped!" Sam screamed grabbing Jules and taking her into their master bathroom.

"No I didn't!" Jules said more unsure if her husband was calling her fat or if she just hadnt really noticed since she was pregnant everyday and would continue to be until she delivered.

* * *

"I missed you at work today." Sam whispered into Jules ear and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck while grazing his thumb over her belly.

"Me too." Jules said letting Sam lead her to their bathroom.

Sam started to strip Jules of her clothes and then himself, Jules didn't mind all she wanted was to have some quality time with her husband in the shower and relax under the jets of the shower head.

After their shower both Sam and Jules laid down on their bed and relaxed, Sam was flipping through the channel but nothing was on.

"You wan to put a movie in?" Jules asked

Sam nodded and then walked out the bedroom down the hall and to their baby's nursery.

"You wanna read." Jules said slightly annoyed.

"No I want to read to our baby." Sam responded and chuckled when he saw Jules face light up in a glow.

Sam patted the space between his legs and Jules crawled in between and snuggled up against her husbands chest. Sam pulled Jules shirt up and tucked it under her sports bra. Sam laid a hand on her belly as he started reading to their baby the book he had bought for moments like these.

Finishing the book Sam was finally able to hear Jules' breathing even and he gentle carried her up more on the bed and tucked a pillow in between her legs.

Sam cradled his wife close to himself enjoying the time he had with his wife and their baby and the bonding experience with their unborn baby, who he couldnt wait to find out if he would be a daddy to a little prince or a little princess.

The follow morning Jules woke up tangled in her husbands embrace just like she liked. She didnt remember falling asleep last night but glancing over Sams form she could see the baby book on the night stand.

"Goodmorning mommy."

""Goodmorning daddy." Jules responded loving how they both had started using their new titles with each other. Mommy and Daddy.

"You okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah I'm tired, guess I'm still not over the while sleepy achy phase." Jules commented

"You want me to run you a warm bath before I head to work?" Sam asked his wife trying to make her as comfortable as possible throughout all her changes.

Jules nodded then followed behind sam to their bathroom, Jules pushed Sam into the shower and they both once again showered with each other.

Sam left for work that day and made sure he told his wife he loved her several times and then kissed their baby.

Several hours later Jules arrived at the barn for team ones shift, when Jules spotted Sam she walked to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We have a problem." Jules said and she immediately continued knowing she shouldnt had started a conversation like that. "My jeans don't fit any more!" Jules said and Sam broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Thats not funny Braddock!" Jules screamed and slapped Sam on the chest.

"I thought it was something more serious babe, I'm sorry. They look fine." Sam responded

"Does this look fine to you!" Jules lifted her top a bit and sam giggled seeing Jules jeans held up with a rubber band.

"Thats a good thing if you ask me, but how about this weekend we go and buy some maternity clothes." Sam said then kissed Jules and said bye since he was needed in the briefing room.

Jules couldnt wait to go and shop for herself and maybe if she persuaded her husband the right way he would let her buy some baby items.


	3. It's A Girl? Maybe!

**Enjoy!  
**

Sam loved waking up next to his beautiful wife every morning and seeing her glow with life, Sam had grown accustomed to waking up before Jules and watching her sleep and her hair drape over her shoulder and he would always pull her hair behind her ear. Now with a baby bump Jules like she had promised, used Sam as her body pillow. Jules laid on Sam a bit with her leg over his torso and her hands plaster over onto his shoulder.

"Sam your staring again." Jules mumbled as she stirred awake.

Sam leaned down and kissed Jules on her nose. "Can you really blame me?" Sam smirked back

Jules giggled and buried her face in the crook of Sam's arm.

Sam continued stroking Jules hair and thenoved down to her arm, "You plan on getting out of bed today?" Sam asked

"I'll think about it." Jules replied and giggled looking up and then kissing Sam's chest.

"Okay" Sam replied then suddenly moved forcing Jules to lay on her back.

"Sam!" Jules shriked not expecting Sam to move her so quickly.

Sam settled in between Jules legs and loved his hand up to Jules expanding belly, pushing Jules' nightie up Sam moved his head to be laying on Jules belly.

"Goodmorning Baby girl." Sam said

"Sam! we don't even know if she is a she or a he." Jules said.

"I have a feeling she's a little girl" Sam replied.

Jules was about to respond but Sam quickly sat up and ran to the dresser and searched through Jules jewelery.

Jules had no idea what her husband was up to and when he returned with a chain she was even more lost.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"I read in a book about some wives tales to help determine the sex of the baby." Sam said struggling to open up the chain.

"Okay" Jules replied still very confused

Sam reached for Jules hand and removed Jules wedding band and he laughed at the look his wife gave him.

Sam held the chain with a steady hand and watched as the chain spinned above Jules hand.

"Sam I'm pretty sure the chains suppose to be above my belly and your suppose to use a piece of thread." Jules suggested and laughed.

"Looks like someone's also been trying their own wives tales." Sam replied walking over to their closet.

"No, I've just been reading a bit."

Sam had Jules lay down and he quickly pushed her shirt up above her belly and did the same thing with the ring.

"That's definetly a back and forth!" Sam shriked and kissed Jules belly.

"So?"

"Well according to the old wives tale, a circle motion is a boy and back and forth motion is girl." Sam replied to Jules with a big smile on his face.

Jules cupped Sams face with hers, "Your really set on us having a baby girl aren't you."

"I just have a gut feeling." Sam replied kissing his wifes soft lips.

Sam laid down next to Jules with his face snuggled next to their baby.

"Would you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Sam asked stroking his wifes belly lovingly.

"I think so, I haven't really thought of it too much. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could wait on finding out the gender until the big day comes." Sam said thinking he was gonna get it from his wife.

"I don't know Sam, I want to be able to decorate the nursery and not to mention I will hate shopping for neutral clothing and accessories." Jules could see how Sams face quickly saddened. "But if you promise me to go get me some blue berry pancakes with a vanilla milkshake and a snickers cake, right now; I'll agree to waiting til the day of her arrival." Jules said rubbing Sams hair and she laughed as soon as Sam knew he might get his way.

"Wow! I just have to fulfill your cravings and that's all, I don't even have to put up an argument." Sam said then leaned up and kissed Jules on he nose then headed to the store.

Sam was just about to head out the bedroom when he turned around, "Don't think I didnt hear you say 'her'"

Jules smiled and placed hed hand on her belly and stroked it as she slowly feel into a peaceful slumber.

Sam quickly got everything Jules had requested and he even picked her up a vanilla hot drink.

Sam walked up his stairs and found Jules Splayed across their bed and peacefully asleep with a hand protecting their baby.

Sam backtracked into the kitchen and placed everything in the refrigerator to keep from going bad, then sat in their living room and watched tv.

Jules walked up yo sam and ran her hands down his chest, "I love you" Jules whispered in Sams ear.

"I love you double the world." Sam replied.

Jules immediately started sobbing, knowing Sam loved her meant the world for her and now that they were expecting a baby she couldn't feel more loved.

Sam walked up and grabbed his wife by the waist and quickly showers her with kisses and kissing her tears away.

Sam knew Jules hormones were raging and all she needed was some love. "Come on I'll heat up your food." Sam said dragging Jules into the kitchen and seated her on the island barstools.

Sam enjoyed showering his wife and giving her all her baby cravings and all.

* * *

**seriously you can all thank FPfanJam4 for me updating because I have not been in the mood to write and she definetly inspired me to wrote another one shot! Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review:) **


	4. Happy Halloween from the Braddock Family

**Happy Halloween! Hope you all had and have a safe night. **

Sam slowly made his way up the stairs and creeped into his bedroom and heard the shower head on and he tip toed into the bathroom and quickly adjusted his mask and waited for the perfect moment.

The previous afternoon, Jules finally confessed why she didn't like Halloween and hated that time of year. Sam was surprised that of all things his wife was scared of a few mask and zombies. Sam made fun of Jules and then realized the reason why she never attended the teams annual Halloween party.

As a young girl Jules was taken by her dad to go trick or treating and on one occasion she was frightened to death by a man with a powered up chainsaw and an ax in the other hand. The man would follow her and her dad and since her dad thought it was funny he never stopped the man. Little did her dad know that would be the scary man who would forever haunt her small daughters dreams.

Sam waited for his wife to turn the shower head off and grab the towel to cover herself up.

"Boo!" Sam screamed then the loudest pierce cry came from wife.

Jules was shocked and was truly terrified, opening up the shower curtain Jules was meet by a masked man, whom she didn't know was her husband playing a prank on her.

Sam ran with Jules in his arms to her bedroom, while she was still screaming and kicking. Sam was extremely careful to not cause his wife and child any harm.

Jules continued to kick and scream as Sam put her on her bed. Sam went to climb over her when he saw his wife had started shedding tears.

Sam immediately realized that his small prank had been to much and was absolutely wrong on his part. Sam flung the mask off his face and cradled Jules' face in his hands.

Once Jules realized that it was Sam, her husband she was pissed.

"What's wrong with you Sam? That was not funny! I seriously didn't know it was you." Jules screamed hitting Sam's chest. " Ugh I hate you right now!" Jules managed to get out from under Sam and walk over to her dresser.

"You can sleep in the guest room today." Jules informed Sam as she put her shirt on.

"Babe I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would freak out." Sam pleaded with Jules.

Jules ignored Sam and went out to her living room downstairs with Sam following behind.

"Sam please just give me a minute" Jules asked when Sam sat across from her.

Sam nodded and turned to watch tv with her.

Once the program was over Sam could see that Jules was tired and sleepy, "Let's go to bed." Sam reached for Jules and when Jules didn't refuse his hand for help he hugged her from the waist and walked with her to their bedroom.

"Your forgiven" Jules whispered once they were both nestled under their blankets.

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry." Sam replied and kissed Jules' bare shoulder. "Tomorrows Halloween, what are you gonna do?" Sam asked since he was genuinely concerned.

The following night the city would be fill with little kids and adults walking the neighborhoods asking for candy, and of course there was always those that would be arrested for a number of things.

"I plan on staying in bed and you catering to all my needs and cravings." Jules said and Sam giggled.

The following morning both Sam and Jules were working the Same shift so they would both ne home at the same time.

Luckily Sam and Jules arrived home early afternoon, "I'm gonna run to the store and pick up a few things." Sam told Jules then ran put the door. Sam knew that after his little prank the night before he needed to make tonight special.

Jules showered and lounged around and was surprised since Sam had been gone for nearly three hours. So Jules decided tk dive in and start on dinner.

Jules was in the midst of putting her homemade cookies in the oven when Sam walked through the side door.

"Took you long enough." Jules stated

"I have to make it up to you, especially after my mistake yesterday." Sam replied

Jules eyed the bag, but couldn't make out the contents inside. "What did you bring?" Jules finally asked rubbing her belly up and down soothing out her shirt in the process.

"That's for you to find out later."

An hour later Sam and Jules were eating dinner when they could already hear all the young trick or treaters.

Sam stood up and walked to the computer desk.

Grabbing a sharpie and a white paper Sam wrote down "Sorry Kids, A pregnant lady lives here and she ate all the candy!" Sam quickly tapped on some candy wrappers and taped it to their front door.

"What did you do?" Jules asked questionly

"I want to have a family night tonight, no interruptions and we sure don't need a door bell going off all night." Sam replied.

Jules was still too curious, when Jules opened up the front door she immediately burst our laughing, her wonderful husband had a sense of humor that she loved.

"Sam I might not like this spooky Halloween stuff but I'm not cold hearted and It's more like my husband lives here and he obviously ate all the candy." Jules said and saw how Sam pretend to be hurt by her comment. "Come with me to the garage" Jules said and Sam followed her.

"Behind that box right there is a black witches brew pot." Jules said and Sam pulled out a big pot and followed his wife back to the kitchen.

"Can you put it by the front door please." Sam did as his wife told him.

When Jules returned she had a handful of candy bags, "Have you been hiding those from me?" Sam asked

"No, you just never found them." Jules said and she slightly giggled "Now help me fill up this pot."

"So you aren't all that oppose to Halloween" Sam commented

Once the pot was filled Sam and Jules both made their to the kitchen to finish off their dinner.

Half an hour later Sam had set up the bed so he and Jules could have some fun.

"Sam what is all this?"Jules asked as soon as she walked through their bedrooms threshold.

"I know your not the biggest fan of Halloween, but if you will let me I want to ease you into this holiday. so were gonna do some pumpkin carving-ish." Sam said leading his wife to the bed.

"I don't see a pumpkin anywhere" Jules commented taking in a the supplies laid out.

"okay,more like pumpkin belly painting" Sam replied getting Jules to sit on the bed.

Sam helped Jules remove her shirt then her pants leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"This is gonna be a little cold" Sam informed Jules before he placed the brush covered with orange paint on her round belly.

Sam talked to their unborn baby as he shaped his wifes belly to look like a pumpkin with his painting skills.

"Your having fun arent you?" Jules said more as a statement and when Sam looked up at her and smiled it was all worth it for her.

"All done!" Sam exclaimed almost an hour later with a kiss on his baby, and leaving his lip indentation behind.

Sam stood behind Jules as she admired his art work on her belly. "Let's take a picture."

Sam wrapped his hands on the top of his wifes belly as Jules snapped a picture for their memories only, especially since Jules was in a matching pair of lace bra and panties.

"Now the good stuff." Sam said reaching for the tv control and turning it on.

"what are we watching?"

"A Halloween movie marathon" Sam replied, then pulled the covers himself.

"Sam I dont do scary movies either."

"Relax Mrs. Braddock, these are kid-friendly movies" Sam said then patted the space between his legs and Jules laid up on her husbands chest and physically relaxed when she saw the Disney channel logo on the bottom of the screen.

"You weren't kidding were you?"

"No, I would hate to scare you again."

Sam loved the feeling of having his family right next to him enjoying the night watching movies.

As the movie progressed Jules whispered "Happy Halloween Sam." then she kissed Sam's shoulder.

"Happy Halloween Mrs. and baby Braddock"


	5. Hormonal Changes

Sadie

At 21 weeks pregnant, Jules was becoming hormonal and more insecure about her body and her relationship with Sam. In her mind Jules worked it out that Sam only married her because she was pregnant and he was doing the right thing.

Also, Since her body was changing Jules feared that Sam would eventually check out of their relationship and marriage.

"Babe I'm home." Sam exclaimed as he walked in through the door.

Jules didn't respond as she laid on her couch only feet away from Sam.

Luckily like always Sam always dropped his work bag inside their coat closet to keep from view, which gave him the perfect view of his wife.

"Hey honey" Sam said and leaned down to kiss his on the cheek, which Jules took as another sign.

Sam lifted Jules head a bit and sat down and lowered her head down on his lap, as his other hand-made its way to his favorite spot.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked worried since Jules had been acting really cold to him lately, Jules stayed quiet. "Jules did I do something wrong?"

Jules quickly sat up, "Yes! You married me" Jules screamed back and hurried up the stairs.

Sam sat back dumbfounded and extremely confused and taken back. Where they having marital problems already? He knew Jules was never one to express herself she did the total opposite and bottled up everything and stored it away.

Sam followed Jules and found their bedroom door locked, "Jules, can you please open up the door" Sam asked and he could only her a sight muffled cry. "Please Jules open the door, we need to talk." Sam begged. "Jules please" Sam screamed

When Jules didnt respond he ran downstairs and into their home office to retrieve their spare room keys.

Sam opened the door and found Jules sitting on their bed with a pillow on her lap. Sam crossed the room and sat right in front of her and held her head in his hands.

"Sweetie please tell me what's going on?" Sam asked seeing Jules in tears and thinking that he did something killed him.

"You, you don't love me! You only asked me to marry you because you knocked me up." Jules cried out pushing Sam away.

"Oh my gosh Jules, sweetie look at me" Sam pulled Jules chin up so ses could see straight into her eyes "I asked you to be my wife because I loved you for too long for you to still not be mine forever, of course when you told me you were pregnant it made me realize that were a family and you and our baby deserve a good stable life." Sam poured his heart out. "But don't you ever think that I asked you to marry me because I was doing you right, okay?"

Jules looked down at her hands on her lap, "How do I know your not lying to me?"

Sam exhaled deeply, "Have I been unhappy since we got married?" Sam asked

Jules nodded no

"Have I ever complained about anything, our marriage, our relationship?"

Jules nodded no

"Jules I love you and no one else." Sam stated and pulled Jules to him and buried his hands in her silky hair as he kissed her.

Sam moved Jules' legs and laid her down so he was hovering over her. Jules quickly un tucked Sam's shirt and peeled it off and threw it across the room against the wall. Sam unbuttoned Jules' maternity top and threw it behind him, then trailed his lips down her throat to her breast.

Sam continued caressing Jules like he knew drove her crazy, Sam showed Jules how much he truly loved her.

When Sam woke up several hours later he quickly made some calls and arranged for a romantic dinner later that night.

Jules woke up to Sam kissing her and rubbing her ever-expanding belly.

"Are you never satisfied?" Jules mumbled.

"Every single time" Sam leaned up and helped Jules sit up "Come on you have an hour to get ready."

"Where are we going?" Jules asked.

"That's a surprise" Sam replied

"Okay, but can I talk to you for a minute before I get ready." Jules asked remembering she didn't get the opportunity to apologize to her husband for overreacting and being hormonal.

"You don't have to, we can just blame it on your hormones and some other things" Sam replied scooping Jules up and walking with her to the bathroom.

An hour and a half later Jules walked down in a tight dark purple dress that hugged her legs just above her knees.

Sam drove to their favorite restaurant, Sam had arranged for them to have a romantic dinner on the rooftop lounge of the restaurant.

The weather was chilli but the owners had ordered for some heaters to be set up to keep the beautiful couple nice and warm.

Jules had been completely taken back by the city sky lights as a background to their romantic date.

"Sam, I'm sorry"

"I love you and our little one and that's all that matters, okay? So get those thoughts out of your mind and let's enjoy our wonderful dinner, Mrs. Braddock, because who knows when we'll get a chance once the baby comes" Sam stated leaning over and kissing Jules and rubbing her belly.

During their dinner Sam would constantly talk to their baby as 'her' "You really want our baby to be a girl, huh?" Jules asked

"I'm not gonna lie, but I would love a little Jules running around out house." Sam replied.

"You might get your wish in about four months" Jules said taking a sip of her water and with a big smile on her face.


End file.
